The Edge of Tomorrow
by Metal Mewtwo
Summary: 150 years into the future, a young girl embarks on a Pokémon journey. However, it's not what you think.... (Chapter 5 up)
1. Timeless Dreams

Yes, it's true; I've finally gotten around to writing another fic. Since starting college I've had a seriously low amount of motivation for practically everything, but I'm happy to report it's back.

This story is an idea I came up with later last summer (I'll reveal where I got the inspiration from at the end of the chapter). Right now I'm just pitching this first part out there to see what people think (although, I'll probably still continue it even if the majority of the reviews are negative. However, I have no idea at what pace I'll be able to write with exams coming up next month).

Also, I definitely feel I have to dedicate this story to one of my biggest fans here, and that would have to be Anysia. Her stories have always been a great inspiration to me, and her lastest one (The Strength of the Soul, a true masterpiece, I must say) really helped motivate me to start writing again. If you haven't read any of her works yet, what the heck are you waiting for?!

Anyways, thanks for the support and motivation Anysia, and to you and everyone else, I hope you enjoy my latest work.

(Insert standard Pokémon disclaimers here)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Edge of Tomorrow: Chapter 1 – Timeless Dreams

_"It looks like it's been infected. Quick, get this Pokémon into quarantine immediately!"_

_"What's going on? Where are you taking it?"_

_"Please, wait outside! We can't risk the virus spreading around this Pokémon Center anymore than it already has."_

_"I'm not leaving it! Let me in, please!"_

_"This is a very serious and very lethal virus! I'm very sorry, but your Pokémon is off limits until further notice."_

_"No! Please, no..."_

_The 20-year-old Pokémon trainer fell to his knees. All he could do is watch as the red-haired nurse walked away from him and into the emergency room. Ahead of her were two Chansey, dressed in biohazard suits, wheeling his Pokémon away from him. He was helpless now. There was nothing more he could do..._****

*****************

Jade was awoken from her dream by the sound of the morning alarm. The young 14-year-old girl brushed her long, emerald-green hair out of her face and opened her eyes to a new day. Still, something bothered her on this bright, sunny morning. For the past seven days, she had been haunted with that dream; a dream of a young man whom she had never met before. She had no idea where this recurring dream had come from or when it would go away. Worse, she had no idea what it meant. Shaking it off for another day, she hopped out of bed and readied herself for school.

"Good morning, Miss Jade."

"Morning, Trina."

Jade smiled as she greeted Trina. Trina (as she had come to nickname it) was her personalized Silph Co. Model XJB Electronic Personal Assistant, Serial #25-150-202. It sat comfortably on the young girl's dresser in the shape of an alarm clock.

In this day and age, everyone had his or her own Electronic Personal Assistant (more commonly known as an EPA). This little device exists for the sole purpose of aiding its owner in day-to-day activities. They have countless functions and perform millions of tasks that simply make life easier for humans. An EPA also has the special ability to change its shape into a variety of objects at the command of its owner (with a few exceptions, of course).

"What's on today's schedule?" Jade asked. She watched as Trina transformed itself into a small, flat-panel monitor, bringing up Jade's list of things-to-do for the day.

"Today is your class trip to the Kanto Museum of Natural History," spoke Trina in her electronic, but distinctly female, voice. "I advise you hurry up and get to school in time to catch the bus with the rest of your class."

"Right," Jade said. "Trina, watch mode."

Jade's EPA converted itself into a fancy-looking digital wristwatch and flew over to its owner, attaching itself to her left wrist. Jade changed into her school clothes and scrambled to find her electronic notebooks. After swiftly locating them, she threw each one into her backpack.

At that moment Jade looked up towards the wall opposite her and just above her bed. She always took a few moments each morning to admire her creations. Pictures of Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu, Torchic, Totodile, and many other Pokémon decorated every square inch of that wall. The young girl was a talented artist, with skill far beyond her 14 years of life. Naturally, her favorite subject was Pokémon.

Jade, like practically every other child on the planet, was obsessed with these phenomenal creatures. This girl, however, possessed a love for Pokémon far beyond anyone she knew. When she wasn't drawing Pokémon, she had her nose buried in some Pokémon e-book, furthering her already extensive knowledge of these special creatures. It was knowledge she always hoped she'd get the chance to use some day. She knew it might never be possible, but hopes and dreams are a prerequisite for children. Jade held onto hers tight.         

She finally snapped out of inspiration mode. The long-awaited 8th grade field trip to the Kanto Museum of Natural History in Pewter City beckoned her. Before heading out the door to her room, she stopped to pick something up from her nightstand. "Can't forget this," she said as she slipped the necklace over her head.

The green pendant at the front of the necklace glimmered in the early morning sunlight. The circular gemstone was a family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation. Jade had received it as a birthday present from her mother a week ago. No one was quite sure exactly what kind of rock it was made from, or where it had originated. All Jade knew was that her mother called it "The Soul of Celebi." It didn't exactly resemble the legendary time-traveling Pokémon, but it was a nice necklace never the less, and Jade refused to go anywhere without it ever since it became hers. She felt a strange connection with the stone, one she couldn't quite explain. She just felt the need to keep it with her at all times. She straightened the necklace and headed out.

*****************

"Hey Jade, there you are!"

The brash male voice caused jade to spin in place on the sidewalk, just in time to see the originator of the outcry zip by her. As she regained her balance and once again brushed her hair away from her eyes, she could see the teenage boy in front of her screeching to a halt. She watched as he let his blue, unbuttoned jacket wave in the wind before slowly readjusting his red baseball cap, which he always wore backwards. Obviously trying to act cool, he stepped onto the concrete and kicked up his hoverboard into his right arm.

"Real mature, Bradley," Jade said, scoffing at her best friend.

"Oh come on Jade, admit it. You were impressed."

"Was not."

Jade continued to walk, speeding up as she moved past Bradley. Sometimes she wondered why she was even friends with him. The two couldn't be more different. Jade was a smart, mature, and artistic person. Bradley, on the other hand, was usually rude, childish, and certainly wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Jade could never figure out why complete opposites made the best of friends. She usually just shrugged it off and figured it was just another mystery of the universe. Still, Bradley shared her love of Pokémon, which was one of the things she liked most about him. She figured that should keep them on friendly terms until the day he finally grew up. After all, she was the kind of person who believed in miracles.

"Yo Jade, don't you ever get tired of being a pedestrian?" Bradley asked, catching up to her on his slick, neon orange hoverboard. "Get with the 22nd century already! You're the only kid in the world without a hoverboard."

Jade shook her head, obviously not surprised. "I guess some things may never change," she said.

*****************

"Way to go…Jade," Bradley panted. "Thanks for…almost…making us…miss the field trip!"

"Hey!" Jade retorted, also exhausted from their dash to the bus after they realized it was starting to leave without them. "At least…we made it."

"You're lucky I'm such a good friend and didn't take off with out you," said Bradley, regaining his breath.

"Right, Bradley. I'm_ so_ lucky you're my friend."

"That's what I thought. Man, you _really_ need to get a hoverboard."

Jade sighed and turned away from her annoying friend, choosing instead to reach into her backpack and pull out one of her notebooks. It was a long way from Pallet Town to Pewter City, and she needed something to pass the time. Besides, Bradley wasn't the most intellectually stimulating of people to talk to.

"You're studying, on a field trip?!" Bradley exclaimed.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right next to you," Jade said, rubbing her forehead as Bradley's loud voice still echoed inside of it. "I'm just brushing up on my Pokémon books. It's not schoolwork or anything."

"Jade, you already know everything there is to know about Pokémon! About the only thing missing are your own Pokémon!"

"Wouldn't that be so cool, Bradley? Oh I can just imagine it…"

"Oh no, here we go again."

"Catching all those magnificent creatures in PokéBalls. Calling them forth to help you win exciting battles as you criss-cross this great land. Competing in Pokémon League Championships, meeting new friends, learning what it truly means to live! That's the life for me, Bradley."

"Jade, it's never gonna happen."

"It could! You don't know for sure…"

"Yes, Jade, I _do_ know for sure. You know it too."

"No! I refuse to believe that. They still could be--"

"But they aren't! They're gone, Jade. Pokémon are extinct."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's Chapter 1. Hopefully it was decent. I must admit, I'm not the best at opening chapters, especially when I have to introduce new characters (all my stories thus far have started out with pre-existing ones from the Pokémon Universe).

Anyways, the inspiration for this story came from one of my all-time favorite movies, Jurassic Park (though I was actually reading the book when this idea hit me, which is strange for me because I rarely read). I guess you can see how it relates to it, with the whole extinction thing and all (though I promise they'll be no theme parks with cloned Pokémon in them. However, I will touch upon why Pokémon haven't been cloned in the next chapter).

Oh, and I hope most of you weren't able to guess the whole "Pokémon are extinct" ending before I got to it. I tried my best to keep it hidden.

_Some things you may not have known:_

1) The serial number for Jade's EPA was made up of the numbers for three of my favorite Pokémon: Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Wobbuffet.

2) The inspiration for the EPA came from one of my favorite TV shows growing up: ReBoot. Any fans of the show should see the similarities between it and a Guardian key tool.

3) The line "Real mature, Bradley," was a commonly used line in another one of my favorite shows as a kid, "Stickin' Around" (it was a Canadian show so I don't know how many people outside of Canada reading this would recognize it). Jade and Bradley share many of the same characteristic as the stars of that show, Stacy and Bradley (in the case of Bradley, the same name as well).

4) The title of the story comes from a line in the song "Live and Learn" from Sonic Adventure 2. I basically choose it because it sounded cool and then adapted it to the story. I'll reveal more about what exactly "The Edge of Tomorrow" is in the next chapter. Until then, feel free to guess.

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	2. Memory Lane

The Edge of Tomorrow: Chapter 2 – Memory Lane

The hoverbus touched down in the parking lot of the Kanto Museum of Natural History. One-by-one the students exited the vehicle and were ordered to form a single-file line by their teacher, Miss Sasaki. Jade and Bradley were the last two to step off the bus. The cool, crisp fall air immediately struck Jade as she did. She shielded her eyes from the bright, midday sun and looked up ahead of her. Before the young girl stood the building she had desperately wanted to visit for as long as she could remember. For years, it had been one excuse after another by her mother as to why they never made time to come here. Her argument usually revolved around "Well, you're going to have a field trip there in Grade 8, so can't you wait until then?" Well, that's what Jade ended up having to do, and how she was finally here.

"Come along, students," Miss Sasaki instructed. "History awaits us."

Jade's classmates began to cheer, their excitement growing by the second. Jade's excitement, however, was more of a nervous tension, though she wasn't quite sure why. Walking forward with the rest of her class, she looked up at the massive archway that served as the entrance to the museum. A strange aura engulfed her as she passed through, followed by faint Pokémon cries that echoed throughout the museum's main lobby. Jade guessed they were being played over some loudspeaker. The main lobby itself was rather dim, with the lights turned down. However, ahead of her, Jade could make out the figure of a young woman. She stood there, waiting for their arrival.

"Class, this is Alexis," said miss Sasaki. "She's going to be your guide to the museum today."

"Alright class," the 24-year-old Alexis said, "follow me as we take a trip into the past."

Jade groaned at the tour guide's unimaginative narration. She hoped the rest of the tour would be a little bit more exciting, and that she'd get the chance to wander off by herself to explore the museum's exhibits on her own. For now, though, she followed the rest of her classmates out of the main lobby and down a darkened hallway where the first exhibit awaited them.

Alexis motioned for the children to line up along the railing in front of the exhibit. Behind the railing, there seemed to be nothing. Jade focused her eyes, trying to make out something, anything in the darkness before her, but try as she might, she couldn't.

"Watch carefully, children," Alexis said.

"Watch what?" one of Jade's classmates said rather impatiently.

"This," said Alexis, smiling as she pressed a button on the wall beside her. The display area erupted in a stream of lights and sounds. A colorful, holographic forest appeared before them. The same forest was illuminated behind them as well, effectively creating a 3-D holographic environment in the circular room. Out of the digital bushes, to Jade's left, emerged a small, yellow Pokémon.

"How cute!" Jade exclaimed.

"Oh please," Bradley groaned. "Can we go see the big, mean, Pokémon already?"

Jade quickly gave Bradley an elbow to the rib cage. "Shut up," she said under her breath.

"Welcome to our exhibit small Pokémon exhibit," Alexis narrated. "This little guy you before you is a--"

"Pikachu," Jade interrupted. "A mouse Pokémon, electric type. Average height 1'4", average weight 13 lbs. It stored electrical energy in its cheeks and could deliver high voltage shocks at will. Its attacks included Quick Attack, Thundershock, and Thunderbolt."

"Uh, thank you, little girl," Alexis said, not quite sure what to make of being upstaged by an 8th grader. Still, she thought, kids did seem to know infinitely more about Pokémon than most adults.

"Well, look what we have here," she continued as several more Pokémon emerged from the holographic underbrush. Everyone watched with amazement as a Squirtle, Cyndaquil, and Treecko scurried out to play with the Pikachu. Eyes shot up as holographic Pidgeys and Taillows flew overhead. The spectacle was truly amazing. "Oohs" and "Aahs" could be heard, as one-by-one, new virtual Pokémon appeared to great their visitors.

"This is so cool," Jade said.

"Boring," Bradley groaned, half-faking a yawn.

"Let's leave these little guys to play, shall we?" Alexis said to the tour group. "More exciting exhibits await us in the next room."

Alexis led the class out of the holographic room, through a doorway to her left. Eyes widened as the children stepped into a large room, immediately greeted by the large, imposing skeleton of a Tyranitar.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Bradley exclaimed. Jade's classmates hurried around the room, checking out the skeletal remains of the various Pokémon. Skeletons of Charizard, Dragonite, Snorlax, Salamence, Meganium, and many other huge Pokémon decorated the center of the room. Each skeleton had a description of its former living creature inscribed on signs before it.

After letting the children explore the exhibits for about 20 minutes, Alexis called them towards the wall she stood before. Many students groaned and complained, not wanting to be torn away from the skeletons. Once every student was gathered, Alexis motioned her hand up towards the picture on the wall beside her.

"This is a very important picture, everyone," she explained. "This Blastoise, seen here, was the last known Pokémon on Earth. It died in captivity, right here in Pewter City, exactly 150 years ago this month. As many of you may be aware, the PX Virus was the cause of the extinction of Pokémon. It is still unknown to this day where the virus originated. However, the virus proved to be very complex, and eventually spreading itself into the atmosphere. Life for Pokémon became impossible on this planet. It took just over two years for their entire species to be wiped out. Scientists hope that someday a vaccine for the PX Virus will be created, so that Pokémon may be cloned and once again populate the Earth. Until then, they remain a memory."

Jade's hand immediately shot up. "What about the Edge of Tomorrow?" she asked.

"Oh please, Jade," Bradley said. "Not this fairy tale again."

"Honestly, Bradley, you have no imagination."

"This is a museum of science, little girl," Alexis explained, seemingly a little irritated by the question. "There is not one shred of evidence to support its existence, only myths and stories. I know it's not easy to accept that Pokémon are truly gone, but that's just how life is."

Jade bowed her head. She knew the tour guide was probably right, but it never hurts having ones dream shot down. It wasn't fair. Things shouldn't be like this. She wanted to become a Pokémon trainer, like her ancestors before her. She wanted it more than anything else in the entire world. Jade lifted her head, knowing that she could never give up on that dream. Somewhere, somehow, Pokémon still existed. She was sure of it. The only question remaining was…where?

"Okay children," Alexis said. "There are still a few more exhibits up ahead, so feel free to enjoy them on your own. Straight ahead is "The Legendary Path", where paintings from many famous artists, depicting Legendary Pokémon, hang for all to see. Next to it is "The Hall of Trainers", where video from Pokémon tournaments long ago still exists and is played repeatedly for your viewing pleasure. Also nearby is "The Stadium", a fully interactive virtual reality game where you take on the role of a Pokémon trainer and battle with your own virtual Pokémon! Many of you may have played similar video games at home, but trust me, this full interactive version blows them all away."

Jade's classmates took off further into the museum; every one of them proceeded towards The Stadium. Bradley stopped when he realized Jade wasn't coming.

"Aren't you going to come, Jade?" he asked.

"It's just a video game, Bradley," she said. "We play them all the time at your place."

"Okay, if you say so, but you don't know what you're missing!"

Bradley took off, leaving Jade to herself. Slowly she walked towards The Legendary Path. As an artist herself, she couldn't dream of passing up a chance to view such beautiful works of art.

Entering the room, she gazed up at the paintings, hanging on each side of the red pathway the she traveled on. They were truly magnificent. Jade stared longingly at them, hoping one day she could be that talented. She stopped in front of a certain painting, which stuck her as the most beautiful in the room.

"Ho-oh," she read from the plaque in front of the painting. "The Rainbow Pokémon. It was said to have watched over planet, protecting both humans and Pokémon from danger, forever hoping that the two could live in peace together. This multicolored bird of fire was said to appear to important people before they set out on long journeys, leaving a rainbow in its wake."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Jade was snapped back into reality by the voice beside her. There a man stood against the railing next to her, admiring the painting that Jade had just been looking at. He looked to be about in his mid-to-late 30's, with slick-looking black hair and was wearing a stone-gray jacket.

"Ho-oh was always my favorite Legendary Pokémon," he continued. "One can only hope it's still up there, somewhere, trying to instill peace. Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Glen West, the museum's curator."

"My name's Jade," the young girl said, shaking the curator's hand as she introduced herself. It was always nice to meet someone who had both a love for Pokémon and for art. She could tell this man possessed both.

"I noticed watching the tour you seem quite well educated about Pokémon."

"They're pretty much my life. Most people say I've got Pokémon-on-the brain."

"Well, don't feel so bad, most of my peers say the same about me. You and I, we're just a misunderstood bunch."

"Yeah, it would seem so."

"You also seemed quite interested in the Edge of Tomorrow. I believe in it myself, you know."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I've spent many years, and a lot of money, trying to find it. I've studied every lead, examined every possible clue, but still nothing. I've yet to give up hope, though. One should never give up on their dreams."

"Oh, I agree."

The two Pokémon enthusiasts turned to one another and smiled. Mr. West's eyes noticed something. They widened as they fixated themselves on the jewel around Jade's neck; the round, green object that brightly reflected the room's lighting. _"The Soul of Celebi?"_ he thought to himself. _"It…it couldn't be."_

"Say, Jade," he spoke up, "would you like your picture taken in front of this wonderful painting? I'm sure it would make a lovely souvenir."

"Sure, sounds great," Jade said, starting to position herself in front of Ho-oh's painting.

"Gavin, camera mode."

Mr. West's EPA, Gavin, floated itself from its owners wrist to his hand, transforming itself into a high-tech digital camera. Mr. West motioned her into the shot, Jade smiled, and he took the picture. A few moments later, Gavin printed a copy of the picture, and Jade gladly received it. Thanking him and saying goodbye, she smiled and hurried off to see more of the museum.

Mr. West chuckled as his EPA transformed itself back into its original shape.

"Gavin, get me the Boss."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ack, not my greatest work, I hope it will suffice. Probably too boring as it mainly serves to provide a bit of back story about what happened to Pokémon, though not as much as I wanted because halfway through writing this chapter, I realized how long it was going to be, so now I have to shuffle what I intended this chapter to end on into the next chapter. Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be much more interesting.


	3. Shadows of the Past

Before I get to this new chapter, I have to thank everyone for their support of this story so far. The resposne has been better than I thought, even if the first two chapters weren't partically great or exicting. However, I promised this chapter would be very interesting, and I'm happy to say it's even exceeded my expectation, so I hope you all like it.

Oh, one more thing. This will probably be the last chapter to this story for a while. Exams start a week from today, which means I probably won't have access to a computer until I can go home for Christmas break. I might (keyword: might) be able to get up another chapter before then, but even if I don't I promise to continue this story ASAP. I hope you all can hang on until then. (I so need my own computer….)

Anyway, Chapter 3….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Edge of Tomorrow: Chapter 3 – Shadows of the Past

_The 20-year-old trainer sat at the bedside of his sick Pokémon. The small, electric creature simply lay there, sleeping. Its body was tucked underneath the white bed sheets, slowly moving up and down. It was breathing very heavy. The virus was in its early stages; it was starting to spread to its lungs. Its trainer looked on intently, sorrow evident in his eyes. He reached for the Pokémon's small, tiny paw and held it in his hands. The pain in his heart was becoming unbearable. There wasn't much time left; a week, at the most. The virus never took long to fell its victims. With no known cure, there was little anyone could do but hope, and pray._

_"I'm sorry. I wish I had the power to stop this. I wish I could save you. Please, fight this."_

_The sound of the television, which was fixated to the wall directly across from the bed, drew the trainer's attention._

_"Scientists this hour are raising further concerns over the PX Virus. For those of you who haven't been following this story over the past couple of years, the PX virus is a lethal infection that affects only Pokémon. It's 100% fatal and a cure has yet to be developed for it. Pokémon nurses have worked feverishly to prevent the spread of the virus, but that fight may now be rendered useless; scientists studying the virus report that it may be evolving once again. Early lab tests show that it may now be developing into a gaseous form. The constant changing nature of this virus makes it hard to develop a vaccine to stop it. If this new strain of the PX Virus does indeed spread itself into the air, researches say it could be only a matter of months until Pokémon are completely gone from this planet."_

_The trainer took the television's remote and switched the picture off. Then, in a flash of rage, he threw the changer across the room. He didn't want to hear anymore. He was tired of listening to reports about the PX Virus, sick Pokémon, quarantines, extinction...it was all too much for him. He just wanted his Pokémon healthy again._

_The trainer looked up as a shadow was cast over him. Light poured in from the doorway, a figure stood in front of it. It was a young woman, carrying an infant in her arms. She was the trainer's wife._

_"I'm glad you're here. There's not much time left."_

**********

"Miss Jade, please wake up."

Jade lifted her head off the bus window that she had been using as a pillow during the ride home. Looking out that window, she noticed the house outside the bus. It was hers.

Still a little groggy, she thanked her EPA for waking her and proceeded to exit the hoverbus.

A flash of light caught her eye. She looked down at her necklace. Lifting it up to eye level, she was almost certain that it had just been glowing, even if it was just for a second. Now, it seemed normal again. She wasn't entirely certain, but the calls of the drier for her to get off the bus shifted her attention away for the moment. Saying goodbye to her classmates, Jade stepped off the bus and walked towards her front door.

**********

Glen West stormed through the front doors of the R Corporation. Holding a stack of papers underneath his right arm, he marched steadily towards the elevator. The doors slid open, and he stepped inside. He scanned the buttons, finally pressing one at the very top of the panel. It was a long way up to the top floor. The headquarters of the R Corporation was the tallest building in Viridian City; in fact, it was one of the tallest in all of Kanto. The elevator began its ascent. West closed his eyes and collected his thoughts, his mind calmed by the soothing elevator music.

The elevator dinged; it had reached the top floor. Taking a deep breath, West opened his eyes and exited the elevator. Walking forward, he noticed the desk up ahead, with a woman sitting behind it. West knew who she was; her name was Karen, the secretary. He continued walking forward. Karen noticed him coming.

"Hello, Glen," she said. "Long time, no see. Mr. Valencia has been expecting you. Please, go on in."

West silently nodded to her and proceeded to the large double doors that served as the entrance to the office of one of the most powerful men in the world. He knew Lorenzo Valencia all too well. They had been friends since childhood. They also had been partners in running the R Corporation, until disputes tore them apart. Each had different ideas on where the company should go. Naturally, the more powerful Lorenzo won out, and Glen West moved onto to pursue his own passions. Each of them, however, shared a strong love for Pokémon, which was why West decided to speak to his former friend for the first time in two years. And now, here he was.

West took another deep breath and entered the office. Slowly he marched towards the desk at the back of the room. A man sat there, leaning back in his large, leather chair. He sat there, hands folded, obviously waiting. West brought himself to look at up him as he arrived in front of the desk. The man's face was covered in darkness. Even though the late afternoon sun was shining in through his large, office windows, odd shadows still covered him from the shoulders up.

"Lorenzo."

"Glen West, so good to see you."

West said nothing in return. He merely slapped down the papers he had been holding onto Lorenzo's desk. The CEO of the R Corporation leaned and picked them up, glancing it over slightly.

"I feel the time is right to move forward with Project Exodus," West said, crossing his arms. He watched Lorenzo's face; it never shifted from its usual stone-cold look. Lorenzo looked over a few pages, then promptly tossed the document back to West.

"Look, West," he said. "We were both young, idealistic kids. Even ignoring the fundamental flaws of your little report, which I'm sure are there in abundance, one fact remains: the Edge of Tomorrow does not exist."

"Just give it a chance, Lorenzo," West pleaded. "We're on the verge of history here!"

"What's convinced you this time? Find another children's book in the library?"

West reached into his jacket. A moment later he produced a photograph, and tossed it straight at Lorenzo's chest. West watched as his former friend examined the picture, once again seeming unimpressed.

"It's nice to see you've developed a passion for photography," Lorenzo said. "But, if you still insist on wasting my precious time, what exactly am I supposed to be convinced about?"

"The necklace," West said.

Lorenzo further examined the girl in the photograph. She had a necklace on; a bright, green one that reflected light in a rather peculiar way.

"Okay, so you have an interest in photography and jewelry now."

"It's the Soul of Celebi, Lorenzo. I know it is. This young girl possesses the key to unlocking the gateway to the Edge of Tomorrow. Restoring Pokémon to this world is evident in that very picture!"

Lorenzo sighed and tossed the picture over his shoulder. West watched as it slowly floated to the ground.

"We're moving forward with Project Genesis," Lorenzo explained.

"You're what?"

"My technicians ensure me we can have the final product out within the next two years. We hit the breakthrough we were looking for earlier last month. Our first test subject is already created."

"You can't be serious, Lorenzo. You know the regional government banned the cloning of Pokémon."

"You can't be afraid to circumvent a few laws now and then for the sake of progress, my old friend. My great-great grandfather certainly wasn't."

"Well, Lorenzo, that would be because he was a criminal. In fact, we all have your great-great grandfather Giovanni to thank for the viral outbreak that killed off the Pokémon. If they had ever traced it back to him, you wouldn't have everything that you do today."

Lorenzo's eyes narrowed. He stood up from his chair, placed his knuckles on the front of his desk, and looked Glen West straight in his eyes. West shivered from the cold stare.

"You and I both know very well the experiment got out of hand," he said slowly. "Giovanni only dreamed to control Pokémon, not annihilate them. But, where he failed, I shall finally succeed. That's the beauty of Project Genesis. That's why you feeble little plan will never have a chance. Not even the regional governments can stop me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Technically, we're not even cloning Pokémon. We're re-engineering their DNA. On the outside, they'll look just like they did before, but on the inside, their molecules will be completely different. They'll be an entirely new species that no law can cover. We've already obtained the necessary patents. We're going to make a fortune on this."

"You already bought Silph Co. You stand to make a fortune anyway from Pokémon products anyway if they ever did return. You're insane, Lorenzo."

"And you're a fool. This plan goes far beyond money. This is about carrying out a legacy. This is about my family's destiny. Now get out of my office, and take your pathetic plans with you."

"Kids aren't going to want fakes, Lorenzo Just give me a chance, and I'll produce the real thing. We've already got the special quarantine balls to capture them in. Then, it's only a matter of time before a vaccine is developed. You said it yourself years ago, you were close."

"Kids will want what we tell them to what. And you know they'll never be a vaccine. We gave up long ago because it's just far too complex. We've moved forward, Glen. Embrace the future or be destroyed by it."

"We'll see about that."

West picked up his papers and marched out of the office. He could hear Lorenzo laughing manically behind him. He didn't care. He had a plan to carry out.

**********

"Mom, I'm home!"

"I'm in the living room, Jade. How was the field trip?"

"Great, Mom. Just great."

Jade threw his schoolbag to the floor and walked into the living room. She found her mother there, just as she said she was. Mrs. McCloud was hopping from one place to another on the floor. Jade realized she was looking through the family photo albums, again. She never seemed to get tired of reorganizing them. Jade rolled her eyes and walked past her on the way to her room.

She stopped suddenly. Jade glanced down to the album that was next to her foot. Specifically, she glanced at a particular photo that immediately struck her, as if it was calling out to her to find it. Jade fell to her knees and removed the picture from the book. It was worm and slightly tattered. Jade guessed it to be well over a hundred years old. However, it was the man in the photo that struck a chord with her. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. The young man in the picture was the one who had been haunting her dreams for the past week.

"Mom, who is this?"

"Who is who, dear?"

"This!"

Jade thrust the picture in front of her Mom's face. Taking it from her daughter, she looked at it carefully.

"Why, that's your great-great grandfather, Ashton Ketchum."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Dramatic reverb)

Okay, so it wasn't that dramatic, as many of you may have guessed that ending from the first paragraph. But yeah, overall this chapter goes up there with some of the best chapters I've written (Chapter 11 of Ultimate Masters would be there too). Let's see what everyone else thinks.


	4. Illumination

Well, I've been home for a few days now, and Christmas is over, so I figured I might as well start my story up again. The next couple of chapters pretty much serve to set up the "journey" referred to in the story's description. I guess that's about it, so here it is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Edge of Tomorrow: Chapter 4 – Illumination

Jade lay on her back on top of her bed, once again staring aimlessly at the picture she held before her. The pictures were of her great-great grandfather, Ash Ketchum. Many of them also featured his daughter, Jade's great-grandmother Daisy, but there was none of her great-great grandmother, which confused Jade. She had spent the entire night studying them, trying to figure out why on Earth he was appearing in these dreams. It didn't make any sense to her. Was he trying to tell her something? Something in the future he was trying to give warning to? The more Jade thought about it, the more confused she became.

And the necklace. What did it have to do with all of this? Jade had already realized that there was more to the Soul of Celebi than just its looks. She had noticed the dreams began the night her mother had given it to her, and now looking at these pictures, there it was. Her great-grandmother was wearing it prominently in them, as did her grandmother and mother before her. She had traced it back to its origins in the family, but still it gave her no answers. Could this jewel really be causing her visions?

Jade sighed, placing the pictures down on the floor. She grew weary; it was already well past her bedtime. Figuring she'd question her mother about all of this in the morning, she removed the Soul of Celebi from around her neck. She reached to put the necklace on her nightstand, but feel asleep before her hand reached there. Still clasping the Soul of Celebi in her hand, Jade drifted off into slumber. The jewel glowed a bright green color in her hand as she did.

**********

"Hey Glen! Haven't seen you around here in awhile."

West smiled as he shook the hand of Dr. Jake Tanabe. The two were old friends who worked together on many of the R Corporation's secret projects.

"Hey Jake, good to see you."

"How'd you get in here? I thought you left the company years ago."

"Oh, well, I…I was given special permission. Lorenzo and I have patched things up, so I thought I'd drop by and see what you and the boys are working on nowadays."

West chuckled in his mind. He had no special permission to be here. Still, getting in was laughingly easy. No one had even bothered to remove his security clearance from the building's central computer. He simply walked up to the underground laboratory (he was one of the few who knew its secret location), spoke his name and had his retina scanned at the main entrance, and he was in. West figured they might have overlooked something so simple as that; still, even he didn't expect it to be that easy. And Jake was a far too trusting friend. West knew he'd gather something useful here for his mission.

"Well, I know you were adamantly against Project Genesis," Jade said, "but I guess the Boss probably filled you in that we're already well into it."

"Yes, he gave me all the details," West said, rolling his eyes. "So you gonna give me a little peek?"

"Sorry, buddy, I'm afraid that's strictly off limits to any outsiders, even you."

West cursed himself in his mind. He really wanted to see how far they had gotten with the project, maybe even throw a little wrench in it if he could. Still, he wasn't too concerned. That wasn't his goal.

"How about the PokéBall technology? I think you could give me a little info about how far you guys have progressed it. I did re-invent that technology, you know."

"I know, I know, Glen. PokéBall creation was a lost art until you came along. Sure, come with me."

West smiled as he followed Jake through the laboratory. He was taking him right where he wanted to be. He couldn't stand the fact that Lorenzo had stolen all his inventions when he left the company. But, there was little Glen West could do against the mighty R Corporation or his former friend. Lorenzo had control over all his hard work. It was work that he needed for his mission, and he had a plan to repossess it.

"Where are the Quarantine balls?" West asked.

"They've been in storage for quite some time," Jake explained. "Doesn't look like we'll be needing them now that Project Genesis is in full swing. The computer the houses them is right over here."

Jake motioned to the console a few feet away from them. West studied the computer carefully. It had a view screen and control panel on the front of it. The special PokéBalls were obviously stored on digital form inside of it. If he had only a few moments to himself--

"Dr. Tanabe!"

It was Jake's EPA. Someone was trying to contact him in a very urgent voice. Jake raised wrist to his mouth and spoke to the digital screen that had popped up on his EPA.

"What is it?"

"Specimen AB-692 is going into cardiac arrest," the man on the screen said. "I suggest you get to the other side of the lab in a hurry or we might lose another one."

Jake slightly shifted his eyes over to West, hoping he hadn't heard too much of that, then whispered "I'm on my way." Jake lowered his arm and turned to his friend to bid a goodbye.

"An emergency, I take it?" West asked, a smile lighting up his face once again. The words "perfect timing" quickly crossed his mind.

"Nothing to serious, but they need my expertise," Jake responded quickly. "I better get going. Sorry to cut the visit short, my friend. You know the way out."

Jake turned and headed to where he was needed. West pretended to leave until Jake was out of sight, then shifted his attention back to the computer console. Working quickly in case anyone showed up, he grabbed his EPA and installed it into a socket designed to hold such devices.

"Gavin, upload PokéBalls," he commanded.

"Error," Gavin replied. "System is password encrypted."

"That's right. Well then, I guess we better test out that new system cracker I created for you. Do it quickly."

Gavin hummed as it interfaced with the system, trying to crack the code in a hurry. West looked around impatiently, hoping no one would show up to foil his little scheme. If he was caught now, everything would be ruined, and worse things could happen if had to be dragged back to Lorenzo's office. He knew how ruthless "The Boss" could be. West stopped himself there, not wanting to consider that outcome any further. He looked back to Gavin, whose screen flashed as it slowly gathered the numbers of the password. A few seconds more….done. West smiled as Gavin entered the system.

"Hurry, make sure you upload each and every Quarantine Ball."

A few more moments later, the upload was complete. Glen West chuckled as he removed his EPA from the console and reattached it to his wrist. Walking off quickly, he knew his work was done here. It was on to the next part of his plan.

**********

__

"I can't just stand around here and let Pikachu die! There has to be something I can do!"

Ash paced furiously around the emergency room as his Pokémon still lay asleep on its bed. He clenched his fists hard, angry that, day by day, his best friend in the entire world was slowly slipping away from him, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life. Misty sat in a chair in a corner of the room, trying to nurse their infant daughter to sleep. She wanted to console her husband, but she didn't know what to say. There really wasn't anything that anyone could say to make someone in his position feel any better. Misty felt lucky for not having lost any of her Pokémon yet, but she knew, sooner or later, she'd be in the same situation. It seems like it was something every trainer in the world had to come to grips with.

"Hang in there, Pikachu," Misty said quietly. "I'm sure something will come up."

Ash shook his head. He wasn't so optimistic. There was no cure for the PX Virus, he and severely doubted there'd be one in the next few days, because that's all his Pokémon really had left. He rubbed his hand across his forehead, trying to find some clarity. Ash had always been one who believed in miracles. He had been the beneficiary of several during his early days as a trainer. Still, his faith in them was being tested now. As the time ticked away on the clock, that faith waned. He was left there, standing in the middle of the room, wondering if life had at least one more in store for him. A tear fell from his eye as he realized, this time, he might be out of luck. He sat down on his chair, beside Pikachu's bedside, and bowed his head.

"Hey, you can't go in there!"

The voice from the hallway outside the room shook Ash from his misery. It sounded like Nurse Joy's voice, but he wasn't quite sure who or what she was yelling at.

"Let me through! I gotta duty ta do!"

"You'll be infected! Please, don't do this to yourself!"

"I'm sorry, I'm on a mission!"

The familiarity of that voice immediately stuck Ash. It was unmistakable. He hadn't heard it in ages, but still, in rung in his head like it was yesterday. That high-pitched tone, that accent, it just had to be.

And there it was. Standing in the doorway to the emergency room was a small, white Pokémon. It breathed heavily and looked terribly exhausted. Slowly it raised its head and looked Ash in the eye. He wondered if this was the miracle he had been praying for. There couldn't be any other explanation as to why it was here, now. It would be quite the bizarre miracle, but--

"Dere…gathering," Meowth spoke, almost out of breath.

"Gathering?" Ash asked. "Who's gathering? Why are you here?"

"Dey…sent me…to get you. Dey want you."

"Who?"

"Da Celebi. Dere gathering. Dere isn't much time. If you want ta save your Pokémon, follow me."

Ash stood up. Misty saw that determined look in his eye. The look he had when he felt there was something he had to do and nothing in this world could stop him.

"Ash, what?"

"Go leave Daisy with Brock, and tell him if he wants his Pokémon to live to give them to you. Go get your Pokémon too."

"Ash, I…I don't understand."

"Neither do I, but something tells me this may be our only hope."

Ash leaned over to Pikachu's bed and removed his sick Pokémon from where it slept. For the first time in days, Pikachu opened its eyes and looked into Ash's. It tried to speak but was too weak. Words weren't coming from its mouth, only short breaths.

"Everything's going to be alright, Pikachu. Just hang on."

**********

"I'm telling you, Bradley, these dreams are trying to tell me something."

Jade watched as her best friend shook his head on her EPA's monitor.

"I think the only thing they're telling you is that you're crazy."

"I'm serious, Bradley."

"Fine then, what do you think they mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm almost positive it has something to do with the Edge of Tomorrow."

"Right, Jade. Hey, if you ever get there, make sure to send me a postcard. I have to go."

Jade didn't even bother responding, she just terminated the call. She couldn't believe the lack of faith some people had. She turned to find her necklace. It lay on the floor from where she had dropped it during her sleep the previous night. Slowly she walked over to it, bending down to pick it up. Her curiosity about the mysterious jewel was starting to overwhelm her, and she decided it was about time to get some answers. She picked it up. It reacted. An almost blinding green light burst forth from the stone. Jade shielded her eyes from the intense beams of light and covered her palm over it, trying to stop it from shining. It didn't. Now completely confused about the jewel, she left her room with it in hand to find her mother.

Mrs. McCloud was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. As she poured cereal into a bowl, Jade entered the kitchen and walked up to her, trying her best to cover up the light that was continued to emanate from the Soul of Celebi. It was beginning to fade now, but it was still fairly bright.

"Good morning, dear," said Mrs. McCloud.

"Mom, I think this necklace you gave me for my birthday is broken," Jade said, holding up the jewel. Mrs. McCloud dropped the box of cereal she was holding when she turned and saw that it was glowing.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"It's…it's glowing."

"Yeah, what does that mean?"

"The attic…quickly, the attic."


	5. The Chosen One

The Edge of Tomorrow: Chapter 5 – The Chosen One

Jade's arm began to hurt as her mother pulled her further up the stairs. She had never seen her mother act like this. It worried her. Something about the glowing of the Soul of Celebi had caused to become this way. Did it have some sort of effect on her?

Jade grabbed hold of her necklace and examined it carefully as her mother finally let go of her. Jade looked up to see her mother reaching for the string that pulled down a panel in the ceiling. The panel fell, revealing a stairway to the attic.

"Mom, what's going on?" Jade asked.

"No time to explain!" Mrs. McCloud said as she hurried up the stairs. Jade stood at the bottom step, still confused. Curiosity getting the best of her, she stepped onto the stairs and followed her mother up to the attic.

Jade's head poked up into the attic as she stood at the top of the steps. The young girl watched as her mother frantically dug through old trunks, piles of junk, and other assorted things that were housed in their attic. Jade walked over towards where her mother was currently searching for, well, whatever she was looking for.

"What are you looking for, Mom?" she asked. Mrs. McCloud didn't respond, only searched. Jade watched, still puzzled, for a few more minutes, wondering just what in the world her mother could be looking for.

"Found it!" Mrs. McCloud exclaimed. She knelt to the floor, placing what she had found on the ground before her. Jade sat nearby, looking at the item she had pulled out. It was a small, wooden chest. It appeared sealed shut, as Jade could not see any locks attached to it that would allow it to be opened. The only thing of interest on the outside of it was an indentation on the front. The shape of it looked familiar. Then it came to her. The indentation was shaped like the Soul of Celebi. She lifted the glowing jewel up to eye-level. Indeed, it was the exact same shape.

"Mom, what is all of this?" Jade asked.

"I guess we'll soon find out," Mrs. McCloud responded.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Afraid not. However, when my mother gave me the necklace you wear right now, she said that if it ever glowed, bring it to this chest. When it never did, I stashed the chest up here, forgetting about it until today."

"So what do I have to do?"

"I think you just place it right there, and we'll see what happens."

Jade slowly nodded. She moved the Soul of Celebi into place on the front of the chest. It continued to shine as it locked into place. Slowly, the top of the chest began to open on its own. Jade and her mother eagerly peered inside wondering what great mystery lay within in it.

**********

Glen West sat back comfortable in his office chair. A smug smile came across his face. He felt like he was almost home free. His plans were coming together nicely. He had everything needed to act on Project Exodus. Everything except the one thing that would finally allow him access to the place he had spent his entire life dreaming about. But, he knew who had that missing piece of the puzzle. All that was left was to locate her. West decided to leave that until the morning. He felt he had better get a move on anyway. It wouldn't be too long before Lorenzo stumbled on to what he had done, if he hadn't already.

Still, as he examined a copy of the picture he had taken of Jade at the museum, one thing intrigued him. How had this one little girl managed to get a hold of a piece of the jewel that had eluded him for so long? He had launched expedition after expedition to find the Soul of Celebi, but one after another they came up negative. If the legends were true, that sparkling green piece of rock was the only thing that could open up the gates to the Edge of Tomorrow. He had to get his hands on it.

The question of this one girl still bothered him. There was something more to her than met the eye. He was certain of it. But what? West racked his brain trying to come up with an answer. There was something strangely familiar about her, as if he had seen her somewhere before. Her face, her flowing green hair, they seemed unmistakable. But where had he seen her? Examining the photo further, he hoped the answer would come to him.

And then it did.

West leapt from his seat and rushed towards a bookshelf to his right. Tossing one book after another from the shelf, he scrambled to find the one that would confirm his suspicions. _"It just has to be her,"_ he thought. How could he have not seen it before? He had spent his entire life obsessing about the Edge of Tomorrow, and yet he had been so oblivious to her when she entered the museum that fateful day.

There it was. He checked the cover to be sure. It was a children's book, one Glen West himself had read every night as a child. The cover read "The Legend of the Edge of Tomorrow." Quickly he flipped through the book, searching for one specific page. He found it. A smile lighting up his face, he pressed his index finger against the picture, thinking to himself "that's it."

West read aloud the passage underneath the picture.

"And one day, as the legend goes, a beautiful young girl will come along. She will be known as the Chosen One, and will bring with her the key to save the Pokémon. They will once again walk the Earth, all thanks to the Chosen One."

West continued to smile as he looked at the picture. Illustrated there was a young girl with Pokémon surrounding her on all sides. Her long, emerald green hair flowed in the wind as she held a glowing jewel high into the sky.

Chuckling to himself, West closed the book and placed it on his desk. One thing after another was falling into place. He turned off the lights and left his office to make ready everything for tomorrow.

**********

Jade pulled out the contents of the chest. Carefully she lay them on the floor of the attic. One of the objects that were in the chest was a letter. Another was what looked like a map. The final object was a plastic device, which Jade barely recognized as a tape recorder. Technology had advanced well beyond the point where such electronic devices were needed; an EPA had all the functions of one and them some. It appeared rather peculiar to Jade in that respect. She figured she had better read the letter before fooling around with it.

Mrs. McCloud handed Jade the old letter and asked her to read it aloud. Jade was careful with it, as the paper was so old it appeared ready to crumble to pieces with the slightest movement.

"Dear ancestor," she read. "If you are reading this, it means you have opened this chest and are indeed the Chosen One. I have been instructed to leave this letter behind for you to find."

__

"Chosen One?" Jade thought to herself. _"Chosen for what?"_

"Accompanying this letter is a map and a tape recorder," she continued to read. "The map will lead you to a land beyond your wildest imagination. You are the one foretold to free it and its inhabitants, the Pokémon. Please accept this responsibility with great honor and courage."

Jade stopped reading for a second. This was all too overwhelming for her. Mysterious land? Pokémon?

"Could it really be?" she wondered aloud. "But, this doesn't make any sense. I'm no Chosen One."

"Keep reading," her mother encouraged.

"Also, please bring the tape recorder with you on your journey to this land. You will know what to do with it when you reach your destination. Do not play it until then. I regret not being able to go with you, but no doubt, by the time this chest is opened, I have long since left this world. Good luck. An entire species, and maybe more, is counting on you."

Jade glanced at the bottom of the letter. It was signed "Ashton David Ketchum."

"Whoa," was all she could say. It didn't seem right to her, but there it was, in paper, right there in her own hands. She knew what it meant, and she finally realized what those dreams were trying to tell her.

"What is it, honey?" Mrs. McCloud asked, seeing the bewildered look on her daughter's face.

"It all makes sense now," Jade said. "I'm supposed to go to the Edge of Tomorrow. Somehow, I've been chosen to bring back Pokémon to this world."

"What?" Mrs. McCloud said. "You can't be serious, Jade. It must be some kind of mistake."

"There's no mistake, Mom. It's all right here in this letter."

Jade handed over the letter for her mother to read over as she stood to her feet and tried to collect her thoughts. Was this really happening? She almost couldn't believe it, but…it was all true. It had to be. Everything seemed to be coming to her now. It all felt right, like this was her destiny. Smiling, she knew it to be true. Her dreams were about to become realized. A sense of what needed to be done swept over her.

"Mom, I have to go," she said.

"I…I can't let you," Mrs. McCloud. "Even if this is true, it'll be too dangerous."

"I have to do this, Mom. It's what I was meant to do. You have to understand that."

"But how? How will you get there?" Mrs. McCloud looked at the map. "It's such a long way. I can't let you go on your own."

"Don't worry, Mom. I think I know of someone who can help me."


End file.
